Contos de Carnaval: Instituto da Guerra
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [ATUALIZADA] É Carnaval no Instituto da Guerra, e coube a Quinn, Janna e Teemo a missão de fazer a cobertura exclusiva desse grande evento festivo. Aviso: Muitas Piadas internas ao longo dos capítulos.
1. Introdução

**Já que descobri que a Riot também comemora carnaval, resolvi escrever um pouco...**

** Essa é uma tentativa meio fail de comédia, no estilo "O que acontece no carnaval, fica no carnaval...ou nasce em novembro".**

** Há tendencias yuri, apesar desse não ser o foco da fanfic.**

** Vou apenas retratar algumas situações bem comuns durante ao carnaval ****[Algumas boas, outras nem tanto].**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Abri meus olhos lentamente, mas logo os fechei. Tinha raios de sol invadindo meu rosto e eu nem sequer sei onde estou... Ugh, a dor de cabeça está insuportável... Seria isso ressaca? Virei para o lado e encostei em alguma coisa quente... Quer dizer, era macia também... De olhos fechados continuei tateando até ouvir um leve e longo e gemido.

\- MAS QUE PORR- Saltei da cama assustada. Quem diabos estava dividindo a cama ali comigo? Ouvi uma risadinha inconfundível em resposta.

\- JANNA!? Olhei pra ela meio grogue, meio acordada e totalmente surpresa.

\- Hmmm?

\- Como a gente veio parar aqui!? Ela não me respondeu. Apenas se virou para pegar alguma coisa no chão e voltou a olhar para mim, sorrindo. Ela erguia uma e enorme garrafa de vinho.

Pelo rótulo, era targonês.

\- Ah...Ok. Respondi indiferente.

\- Algum arrependimento? Ela perguntou curiosa. Desci meu olhar para a cama em si e mais um pouco para ver nossas roupas espalhadas por todo quarto. Depois me voltei para ela, reparando as marcas roxas no corpo de Janna e os arranhões que eu mesma tinha.

\- ...

Ponderei por alguns segundos. Estava quase desmaiando por conta da ressaca.

\- Você tem? Janna repetiu. Começava a ficar preocupada comigo, já que ainda não respondi. Sei lá como me enfiei nessa a situação... Err... Embaraçosa...

Voltei a deitar na cama, derrotada e completamente desnorteada. Se eu ao menos lembrasse como isso tudo aconteceu...

* * *

**_===Flashback===_**

Era meu dia de folga das partidas, então eu estava no jardim do Instituto montando meu boletim jornalístico. Valor estava perto de mim, ciscando pedaços de pão no chão. De repente ele parou de ciscar e voou para meu ombro, bicando minha cabeça.

\- VALOR! Gritei aborrecida, sem perceber que tinha alguém se aproximando.

\- Que pássaro espirituoso o seu.

A voz era firme e polida, com um leve tom de realeza.

\- Hey, Jayfour.

\- Bom dia, Quinn. Bom dia, Valor. Disse ele afagando meu pássaro encrenqueiro.

\- 'Dia. O que traz Vossa Majestade aqui hoje? Falei no maior tom pomposo que eu poderia usar.

\- Sabe em que mês estamos, não sabe?

Ponderei. Acho que entendi o que ele queria.

\- Diz que não é o que estou pensando que é...

\- Desculpa, Quinn. É sim. Trago uma missão especial pra você. Ele me entregou um envelope escrito " RIOT STAFF TOP SECRET" em vermelho sangue. - Daqui a alguns dias começa o carnaval no Instituto e quero que você faça a cobertura completa.

\- Argh... De novo não... Abaixei a cabeça em derrota. Você sabe o fiasco que foi ano passado...

\- É a tradição de Demacia e você sabe disso Quinn. Mas não se preocupe, este ano Janna e Teemo farão parte da equipe de noticias. Pôs a mão em meu ombro livre, tentando inutilmente me confortar.

\- Conto com você. Esse ano as coisas vão ser diferentes.

\- Torça para que seja mesmo, Riquinho Rico! Apontei praquele nariz real com a maior cara zangada que eu podia fazer. Ele apenas sorriu e se afastou.

Joguei meu corpo contra o banco e suspirei profundamente. Minutos depois voltei a anotar no meu bloco de notas:

"TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA! TO FERRADA!"

* * *

**Sugestões são mais do que bem vindas! Pm me, ou use o review =]**

**pequena prévia do próximo capitulo: Quinn vai entrevistar alguns campeões durante as vésperas de carnival!**

**Cya!~**


	2. Véspera de Carnaval

**Mil perdões pelo atraso.**

** Esse capítulo foi um pouco maior do que imaginei que seria. Só é uma pena eu estar escrevendo após o carnaval... Bem, é a vida.**

**ps: tudo que estiver em _Itálico_ significa pensamento/ narração da Quinn.**

* * *

Falta exatamente um dia para o inicio do carnaval, e o Instituto já esta no clima... Menos eu. Não que eu ondeie meu trabalho, mas... Entenda, é carnaval. E eu estou trabalhando.

No C-a-r-n-a-v-a-l.

Tem coisa mais deprimente que isso?

Massss já que eu não tenho a outra escolha e as ordens já foram dadas, que seja melhor eu começar logo pra acabar logo... Ou ao menos espero que seja assim. Pelo que li no relatório, Janna e Teemo estão encarregados de entrevistar invocadores... Oh, como se ferraram!

Ao menos a Staff me deu um... Gravador canivético... Ou sabe lá como Heimerdinger chama suas geringonças. Só está sendo um pouco dificil me adaptar as várias funções do pequeno apetrecho, por enquanto só consigo descascar maçãs e cortar unhas com ele...Para isso até que ele é bem útil.

Peguei o aparelho e o liguei, começando a falar.

\- Testando, 1, 2 ,3... Me ajuda aqui , Valor! Diga alguma coisa pro gravador.

Ele aproximou o bico do gravador e começou a morder, depois gritar:

\- Squeaaaaaaaaaaaaack! eeeeack! Eeeeeeeeeeack!

\- Valor, isso não se fala! Valor ignorou meu comentário e voou no meu ombro, curioso em ouvir a própria chiado. Afaguei sua cabeça e apertei o play.

\- Queeeeak?

\- Sim valor, ele funciona perfeitamente. Agora...o dever nos chama, temos que ir pra rua.

Sendo hoje a véspera, tudo que eu tenho de fazer é acompanhar a organização dos blocos de rua, a decoração de todo interior do instituto e do baile de máscaras, e ainda entrevistar alguns campeões.

Easy, você pensa.

Vai sonhando.

Como ainda é de manhã, boa parte dos campeões estão enfiados em partidas. Aproveitei para checar o salão de treinos, afinal ratos de academia tem em todo lugar. Até mesmo em Valoran. E como eu ia dizendo, nosso primeiro alvo estava lá, socando alguns pobres coitados minions de treinamento. Peguei uma garrafa de água e lentamente me aproximei... Bárbaros costumam ser bem... Bárbaros nessas horas. Parei a uma distancia segura, esperando Olaf me notar. Eu só não esperava ter ficado parada ali por pelo menos dez minutos estendendo a garrafa até o bombadão parar e me responder.

\- Fala logo o que tu quer. Ele falou rangendo os dentes.

\- Vim te trazer água... De nada, viu? Agradeci para mim mesma baixinho para ele não ouvir.

\- Cê parô meu treino só pra isso!? Tem noção do perigo não?

Gelei na hora. Acho que sem querer ativei o lado Berserk dele...Ferrou de vez...

\- N- não, digo, si- sim! Errr...

Gaguegei.. E ele já estava ficando vermelho, pro meu total azar...

\- HAHAHA! Tô só brincando cabeça de galinha. É carnaval!

Olhei pra ele completamente assustada e sem ar.

\- Menos...Mal... Hm... Então..? Vai viajar ou ficar por aqui mesmo?

-Tá loca? Que viajar o quê! Brolaf vai tar onde a Graggy Ice tiver! Ou seja, aqui.

\- Entendo..

\- Então te manda e me dexa treina pô!

\- Credo, que grosso.

Me afastei na hora. Entendem agora por que odeio trabalhar no carnaval? São altos os níveis de periculosidade desse trabalho. Caminhei um pouco, o salão estava até que vazio para uma manhã.

* * *

Subi o lance de escadas que levam para o salão de yoga, já esperando não encontrar ninguém ali. Para minha sorte, eu estava completamente enganada. As Escolhidas do Sol e da Lua estavam sentadas na esteira de yoga, descansando. Elas são tão amigáveis... Pensando bem, só Leona que é.

Sorri e me aproximei delas. Leona também sorriu e acenou ao me ver. Já Diana fechou a cara, simplesmente.

\- Hey, moças!

\- Oi Quinn, Valor! Tudo bom?

\- Ah, mais ou menos. Estou a serviço da equipe de notícias hoje.

\- Ah, esse ano também?

\- Sim... olhei para o lado, bufando. - É a vida.

-Mas com essa roupa de fênix? O carnaval não é só amanhã? Leona me olhou intrigada.

\- É. Sabe como é... Ordens diretas dos grandões. Pra entrar no clima.

\- Boa sorte, Quinn...

Notei a sinceridade no tom de Leona. Tão bondosa~

\- É, vou precisar... Mas e vocês? O que vão fazer nesse carnaval? Viajar ou comemorar no instituto mesmo?

\- Depois da loucura que foi ano passado lá em Demacia, prefiro ficar por aqui.

\- Verdade... E você, Diana? Ouvi dizer que vai ser seu primeiro carnaval.

A Escolhida da Lua bufou, sem me responder.

\- Diana? Repeti sem entender nada. Leona sorriu e deu uma boa cotovelada na moça, que a fuzilou com o olhar.

\- *suspira* ...Em Monte Targon não se comemora essas coisas. Completou sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar furioso para Leona.. - E mesmo que comemorasse, **eu não iria. **Frisou.

\- Mas ouvi dizer que as duas são convidadas de honra no baile de mascaras, é verdade?

\- Sim, é. Você anda muito bem informada, Quinn.

Leona deu um sorriso brilhante, quase me cegando. Não a culpo, esse brilho dela é natural.

\- As notícias costumam voar rápido, 'ce sabe...Então , pretende se vestir de quê?

\- Estou pensando em usar minha armadura de Valquíria, já que combinaria muito bem com a armadura negra que de Diana vai usar...

\- NÃO, NÃO VOU! Diana levantou de repente, brilhando tão intensamente que eu tive que cobrir meus olhos com as penas de Valor. Leona nem sequer mudou sua expressão. Apenas virou-se para tirar um pergaminho enrolado de uma bolsa que estava do seu lado, começou a ler.

\- De aco- *limpa a garganta* De acordo com o Tratado de paz nº 857, regido pelas leis da União Das Cidades-Estado de Valoran, Cláusula 8 - Sessão 3, diz claramente: Diana, A Escória da Lua deverá obedecer quaisquer intimato que receber da Campeã do Sol, devido ao eterno débito para com seu povo, que declarado aqui neste documento, perdoou e absolveu a ré da acusação de assassinato em massa.

Leona fechou o pergaminho e o guardou da forma mais natural que ela podia guardar.

\- Então Diana, Aqui diz que você tem que me obedecer.

Sorriu triunfante.

\- SUNBITCH! NÓS NEM AO MENOS VOTAMOS!

\- Tratados são tratados, Diana. Apenas aceite.

Eu só fiz observar as duas boquiaberta. Mais pelo fato de Leona considerar _aquilo_ que ela veste uma armadura do que pela sua forte habilidade diplomática.

Bem...eu mal posso esperar ver vocês lá! Se me derem licença, tenho trabalho a fazer...

\- Tenha um bom trabalho, Quinn! Leona acenou educadamente, Diana nem sequer descruzou os braços...pudera. Acenei de volta e saí dali.

O próximo destino sem dúvidas será o refeitório.

* * *

Enquanto ia caminhando pelos corredores que levavam ao interior do instituto, me deparei com alguns serviçais que carregavam algumas bagagens bem pesadas e instrumentos musicais em um carrinho. Dei passagem parar eles e acenei, afinal também são pessoas. Curiosa sobre de quem eram aquelas coisas, continuei andando. Mais a frente, eu ouvi um breve burburinho...

\- Olha valor, a banda Pentakill!

\- Squeeeck. Valor levantou uma asa em sinal de desinteresse. Ignorando a pouca animação do meu pássaro, me aproximei do quarteto quase correndo. Eles pareciam um pouco apressados, talvez corressem de algum fã-clube desesperado por autógrafos.

\- Hey, Pentakiiiill! Tem um tempinho pra uma entrevista?

Eles olharam entre si e deram de ombros. Morderkaiser foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Por mim tudo bem, jornalista.

\- Que raro ver vocês juntos... E aí, qual é a daquelas malas?

\- O que aquelas malas te parece? Valor chiou para Karthus, se sentindo afrontado. Voou para perto do vocalista, puxando sua enorme cabeleira com o bico em protesto.

\- DÁ PRA TIRAR ESSA MERDA BICUDA DE CIMA MIM!?

\- Valor, vem! Ignorando minhas ordens, valor continuou puxando. - VALOR!

Peguei meu encrenqueiro pelo pescoço, sorrindo forçadamente para o grupo.

\- Desculpem. Então hã... Para onde estão indo?

\- HAHAHAHA! Vamos para nossa fortaleza do metal em Zaum. Precisamos ensaiar e compor novas musicas.

\- Bacana, mas... Morderkaiser, não está faltando um integrante da banda?

Mal terminei a pergunta e os olhos de Karthus brilharam em fúria e desprezo.

\- HÁ! Olaf. piff! Não me venha falar daquele porco traíra. Ele não passa de um escravo da cerveja.

Sona deu um leve suspiro e tocou notas irritadas em seu etwahl. "Esquece aquele babaca, Karthus. Nem vamos precisar dele mesmo".

\- Não? Mas o baterista não é parte importante de uma banda?

\- Não quando compomos versões acústicas. Yorick ajeitava seu enorme chapéu–Cartola.

\- Certo... Então vocês vão de carruagem coletiva com outros invocadores?

Todos os quatro afastaram os óculos de sol do rosto e me olharam de cima a baixo.

\- Olha pra gente, demaciana. Somos famosos, então claro que vamos de teleporte. Agora se nos der licença, temos que embarcar.

\- Toda... "_Uau. Eles gostam mesmo de uma ostentação."_

Pensei comigo mesma. Balancei a cabeça para afastar este pensamento e continuei minha jornada.

* * *

Quando finalmente alcancei o refeitório vi Master Yi, Wu Kong e fizz sentados, conversando... Ou pelo menos Wu kong ouvindo Yi falar sem parar e fizz os ignorando. Como o papo parecia ser muito importante, fui entrevistar outros campeões que também tomavam café, mas sem deixar de rondar a mesa dos dois ionianos. Depois de pelo menos meia hora entre ouvir abobrinhas dos entrevistados e receber piadas infames de alguns invocadores sobre minha fantasia, rondei mais uma vez a mesa. Yi continuava falando orgulhoso da sua historia de vida e Wu estava de cabeça baixa na mesa, balançando sua cauda sem nenhuma animação...Tenho a impressão é de que ele estava era dormindo. Fizz ainda estava lá com os dois, repetindo seu décimo quinto prato de cereal de peixe.

Aproveitei para pegar meu café da manhã e me juntei a me juntei à mesa.

\- Bom dia, rapazes! Lindo dia para um sermão não?

Yi riu e tomou um gole do café. Wu acordava aos poucos e começou a esfregava seus olhos.

-Haha! O que seria de mim sem dar minha lição de vida, Quinn?

\- Claro, claro... Mas isso quer dizer que você não vai sair da cidade nesse carnaval só pra ficar meditando?

\- Eu vou viajar sim. Vou aproveitar esse período de festividades para meditar em Ionia.

\- Oh, o teleporte te aguarda então...

Yi tirou seus óculos, pondo eles na mesa e apontando os dedos como se fosse começar mais um sermão.

\- Sou um homem humilde e realizado agora, não necessito desses luxos. Sabe, o verdadeiro caminho do guerreiro começa quando ele admite sua condição de reles humano e blablablablablabla...

Aproveitei que ele não parava de falar para terminar de comer minhas torradas... hm? Olhei para o prato vazio, depois para Valor. O abusado estava de bico cheio e as migalhas entre suas penas, maldito Valor... Suspirei e voltei minha atenção para Yi, já o interrompendo.

-Isso quer dizer que vai de carruagem coletiva então?

\- Sim. E uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer mais os invocadores, e talvez o lhes ensinar um pouco da filosofia Wuju.

\- Bah! Wuju é pra jacu!

\- Ah, e você vem comigo Wu.

\- AY CARAMBA! Mas eu já tinha planos!

\- desfaça-se deles.

-Mas eu ia aprontar tanto com o fizz! Fala pra ele cara, me ajuda!

\- Ih, eu que não! Fuiz~

\- TRAIDORRRRRRRRRRR!

\- É por isso mesmo que você vai comigo. Você anda precisando ouvir um pouco mais sobre disciplina...Venha, discípulo. Temos que arrumar as malas.

Yi Levantou, se aproximando de Wu. Quanto tocou na gola da roupa do macaco-rei, ela virou fumaça. Wu já tinha fugido.

Yi suspirou, pegando seus óculos da mesa e o vestindo.

\- Com licença, Quinn. Tenho uma caça ao macaco pra realizar.

\- vai lá. Acenei.

E saiu dali como o vento, literalmente... Já que fui abandonada no refeitório, é melhor levantar e continuar meu trabalho... Pois onde há campeões, sem duvidas há confusão.

* * *

Valor me incomodava, tentando pousar nos meus ombros. Eu ainda estava com raiva por causa das torradas, então fiquei me remexendo, evitando ele se aproximar.

\- SQUEACK! SQUEACK SQUEACK!

\- Você não vai ficar no meu ombro! Você comeu meu café da manhã todo seu safado!

\- SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEACK! Protestou, pousando em meus ombros de novo.

-JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO, SAI!

E caminhei com minhas mãos sobre a cabeça para ele não tentar pousar de novo, totalmente distraída com a sirene que veio do nada tocando alto.

\- CUIDADO! EQUIPE MÉDICA PASSANDOOOOO!

\- MASOQU— Quase abracei a parede tamanho o susto que levei. Era Kennen correndo feito um raio para a enfermaria com uma sirene de ambulância na cabeça. Meu sentido de furo jornalístico apitou instantaneamente.

\- E lá vamos nós seguir o pobre, Valor!

\- SQUEAK!

Entrando no salão, encontrei os outros ninjas de kinkou. Kennen e Shen vestiam seu jaleco, máscara e touca de médico enquanto Akali usava seu uniforme de enfermeira. Pareciam bem tensos, realizando alguma cirurgia de risco... Fiquei parada ao lado da porta observando o que faziam.

\- Trouxe os ingredientes, kennen?

\- Hai!

\- Então vamos começar...

\- Sim, mestre!

\- Ok...Akali, me passe a bandeja cuidadosamente.

\- Aqui.

\- muito bom. Agora, os hambúrgueres.

\- Aqui.

\- alface.

\- Aqui.

\- queijo.

\- Aqui.

\- molho especial, cebola e picles.

\- Aqui.

\- pão com gergelim.

\- Aqui.

\- Pronto. Agora a parte mais difícil...

Os três suavam frio. Kennen passava uma toalha branca na testa de shen para tirar o excesso de suor e Akali observava atentamente o "corpo" na maca.

\- Certo. Agora me passe o bisturi.

E o ninja unia cada item cuidadosamente. Quando terminou, pos as duas mãos na cintura, se sentindo o maior dos heróis.

\- SUBARASHI! Muito bom trabalho em equipe! Agora, só precisamos fazer mais trezentos desses.

\- HAAAAI! E os dois ninjas gritaram animados, recomeçando todo a "cirurgia".

-...Bah. Fui enganada. Eu e valor bocejamos de tédio. Mal estávamos dando meia volta para sair da enfermaria quando um dos ninjas me notou e na mesma hora ''se teleportou'' bem na nossa frente.

\- hey Quinn! Está doente? Precisa de alguma vacina?

Pela primeira vez vi Akali sorrindo... E isso porque ela segurava uma enorme seringa.

\- Hã...Não. Estou só de passagem... Sabe como é, trabalhando.

\- Ah. _Ficou séria na hora_. - Vamos estar trabalhando também. Todo ano tem um noob que exagera na dose, então eu e Shen vamos estar de plantão.

\- Hm? Kennen não vai estar com vocês?

\- Não. E injusto todos os amiguinhos dele pular carnaval e ele ficar aqui torrando nossa paciência.

\- MAS EU TENHO A MESMA IDADE QUE VOCÊ, VADIA!

\- Você é tão pequenino e fofuxo que nem parece!

E pegou o pequeno yordle e o abraçou forte, quase o sufocando.

\- Nesse carnaval vou te fantasiar de picachu! Só tenho que tirar suas medidas primeiro...

Quanto mais o pequeno se debatia, mais akali o apertava. Dando leves risadinhas, akali o levou para uma das macas, ignorando os gritos de Kennen.

\- SOCORRO! DESGRUDA DE MIM TETUDA DE MERDA! SHEN ME SALVA SEU FILHADAZUNHA!

A enfermeira deu um tchauzinho para mim e lentamente fechou as cortinas... Mas mesmo com elas fechadas, se ouvia sua voz.

\- Seja um bom yordle e fique parado para eu de dar um remedinho!

\- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Dava para ouvir os gritos de kennen pelo corredor. Shen ficou ignorando os dois para continuar fazendo seus bigmacs. Tenho uma breve impressão de que ele vai é deixar Kennen pular carnaval só pra vender os hambúrgueres nos blocos... Só acho.

\- Bom plantão pra vocês... Espero.

E corri dali o mais rápido que pude, por alguma razão, precisava urgentemente de ar puro.

* * *

Depois da loucura que foi na enfermaria, finalmente eu pude conseguir parar para almoçar, já que todo o papo de sanduíche me deu fome. Segui para o jardim e me sentei em um dos bancos. A essa hora, Deveria ser o lugar mais tranqüilo do instituto... Deveria mesmo, mas não foi. Karma estava por perto, falando alto com deus e o mundo. Ela vestia seu tradiciol vestido preto e branco oupa tradicional a uma bolsa meio aberta e cheia de papeis. Parecia estar distribuindo panfletos para os que passavam ali. Como quem já esta na rua é pra se molhar, me aproximei.

\- Namastê, karma! O que anda fazendo? Virou panfleteira agora?

\- Namastê! É mais ou menos por aí. Estou aproveitando que Soraka ainda não chegou para pregar a palavra sagrada.

Tá, mas...Vocês duas vão fazer isso aqui, no meio do jardim?

\- Não não não, vamos fazer isso na rodoviária.

\- Decerto que lá o que mais vai ter são ouvintes... Enfim, Posso dar uma olhada no panfleto?

\- Sim, claro!

E me entregou a folhinha que continha enormes letras garrafais e a imagem de um templo no fundo.

\- "SUA ALMA PECAMINOSA AINDA TEM SALVAÇÃO! APROVEITE SEU CARNAVAL E PARTICIPE DO GRANDE RETIRO ESPIRITUAL EM IONIA! JUNTE-SE A NÓS! ps: temos biscoitos!" Além disso, no papel tinha endereços dos templos sagrados e horários das adorações.

\- Hmm... Legal e chamativo... Bela iniciativa! Boa sorte na sua pregação!

Forcei meu sorriso e me despedi. Agora já posso voltar para meu amado almoço, afinal já coletei informações suficientes por hoje, e só falta separar o conteúdo e publicar no jornal. Enquando dava pequenas garfadas na marmita ali no banco mesmo, peguei o gravador canivético e apertei o play. Só que em vez de tocar as conversar gravadas, começou a transmitir a RGN News. Como meu maldito passaro me olhava com cara de quem passava fome, dei o resto da marmita pra ele e voltei minha atenção para o holograma. Me pergunto se a equipe de reportagem esta se saindo melhor... Não parece muito, pois Janna estava olhando pra camera meio séria...não, aborrecida demais. Eu soube que ela foi dispensada da sua função de moça do tempo só para fazer a cobertura do carnaval comigo. Talvez a staff tenha visto o grande potencial que tinha como repórter e não a quisesse mais dentro do confortável estúdio de televisão, vai saber. Não sei dizer de Teemo, mas aposto que ele não está nem aí. Se conheço bem aquele nanico, tanto faz estar dentro ou fora do estúdio. Pra ele Trabalho é trabalho não importa o lugar...Nossa! Como Janna consegue mudar de expressão tão facil? Acho que se não fosse repórter, seria atriz.

E lá vamos nós ouvir as noticias:

* * *

\- Boa tarde, Valoran! Estamos aqui direto da principal rodoviária do Instituto da Guerra. Muitos invocadores aproveitaram os dias de folga para visitar sua terra natal, ou simplesmente conhecer outras cidades. Mas devido ao grande numero de carruagens tentando sair do Instituto, nossos invocadores estão tendo problemas durante o embarque e a travessia dos portões, como é o caso de nossa invocadora ali..Vamos falar com ela, Teemo!

_E se aproximaram de uma irritada invocadora._

\- Olá , invocadora! Tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre o grande movimento?

\- Será que não vê que eu tô ocupada desviando desses bronzódias? *suspira* ...Ok. Se não fosse pela Runewars, League of Legends sequer existiria e muito menos essa maldita ralé.

\- Bronzodias? Seria isso uma nova gíria entre vocês?

_Janna estava totalmente alheia a esse novo vocabulario dos invocadores. Percebendo isso a invocadora deu meia volta e caminhou, ignorando Janna completamente. _

_Fazendo um sinal pro camera, janna começou a segui-la._

-Invocadora, espere! Com todas essas malas, para onde pensa em ir?

\- Pra qualquer lugar longe desse tumulto e de perguntas cretinas...

\- Ok... E que tipo de lugar seria esse?

\- Algum lugar onde eu não precisaria ser entrevistada por alguém como você.

_Wow. Depois desse belo coice eu deixaria essa coxinha mal comida pra lá. Mas Janna é guerreira, Ignorou a irritação da invocadora e ainda insistiu:_

\- Mas onde seria? Litoral, alguma capital das Cidades-Estado?

\- Que parte do "estou tentando desembarcar sem ser incomodada" você não entendeu? *suspira* Mas já que não tem jeito... *olha Janna de cima a baixo * eu iria pra qualquer lugar que pudesse ficar sozinha com você. *pisca*

_Janna olhou para os lados antes de segurar o microfone atras das costas. Se aproximou da invocadora rapidamente, sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido. _

\- Espero que valha cada centavo.

_E com isso ela voltou carregar suas malas, ignorando Janna completamente. A reporter rapidamente se recompos e continuou a procurar outros invocadores no meio da multidão. _

\- *tosse* Apesar de todas as complicações, nem todos os invocação dores parecem desanimados. O que é o caso desta invocadora aqui. Diga para nós o seu nome, invocadora!

\- FuelxFlame, mas me chama se Fueeeeel!

\- Que bela placa você está segurando, moça! Dê um close nela, Teemo!

_E o pequeno yordle ajustou a câmera para dar o close na placa, que estava escrito "MÃE TO NA RIOT!"_

\- Quanta animação, Fuel! *sorriso forçado* Pela roupa...hmm... refrescante, parece que você já esta no clima de festa, não?

\- Vish, essa é a nova tendência em Bilgewater, minha filha!

\- *risos*Eu duvido muito... Mas, para onde pretende ir?

\- Ah... Eu queria ir pro litoral, sabe? Nesse calor não tem lugar melhor pra ir! *sorrisão colgate*

\- Mas boa parte dos invocadores escolheram o litoral como destino. Esse grande movimento nas estradas não te desanima, Fuel?

\- Que nada! O que eu gosto é de bagunça! Quanto mais gente, melhor! *faz coraçãozinho para a câmera*

\- Ok... Boa viagem então, Fuel. *vira pra câmera* - Agora é com você, Jayc—

_A invocadora rapidamente tirou o microfone mão de Janna, e a empurrou pro lado, depois se aproximando o máximo que podia da câmera. _

\- Espera! Eu quero mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, meu pai e pra xuxa! E ME PAGA LOGO O QUE TU ME DEVE BELONA SUA FEEDER DESGRAÇADA! ...Pronto :)

_E devolveu o microfone pra uma abarrotada Janna que a olhou feio, mas logo disfarçou e se virou para câmera com sua expressão séria de repórter. _

-Agora é com você,Jayce!

_E nada. _

\- "..."

-"..."

\- CORTA LOGO PRO ******* DO ESTÚDIO, TEEMO!

_E o yordle desligou a câmera na mesma hora._

Quase deixei o gravador canivético cair de tão perplexa que fiquei. Meu único pensamento para aqueles dois era de que as forças divinas em Valoran tenha piedade da alma deles...

* * *

**Prévia do proximo capítulo: Quinn, Janna e Teemo vão cair nos blocos!**

**Obs: Fic em inglês descontinuada!**


End file.
